This disclosure relates in general to transceivers and, but not by way of limitation, to modular transceivers employing multiple antennas amongst other things.
The escalation of high bandwidth requirements for military and commercial applications increases the need for small, modular transceivers. Military applications, moreover, often require robust and highly reliable systems. In some cases, the choice of communication band may change during an operation. For example, a military operation may require communication over the X-band during part of a mission and communication over the Ku-band over another part of the mission. Current transceiver devices make such conversions extremely cumbersome.
Moreover, as a mobile unit moves, rotates, and/or turns, the line of site between the transceiver and the mobile unit changes over time. Finding and keeping reliable line of sight is demanding. There is a general need in the art for reliable, modular satellite transceivers.